yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey Mouse and his friends meet Manolo/Maria has returned to Mexico
Here is how Mickey and the gang meets Manolo in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. With moments passed, the song begins as Manolo and Joaquín competed each other. Young Manolo: I'll be bold As well as strong And use my head alongside my heart So tame my flesh And fix my eyes A tethered mind freed from the lies And I'll kneel down, Wait for now Manolo: I'll kneel down, Know my ground 'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you And I will wait, I will wait for you Carlos Sánchez: (holding his ear) And I won't wait for you! Manolo Sánchez: Papa, I was on my way. Mary Beth: (narrating) After years of training, Manolo's father organized his first bullfight which, as luck would have it... was on the day that Maria returned. Manolo Sánchez: Wait, Pap! Carlos Sánchez: Playing all night with those mariachis brothers! You want to end up like those bozos? Pepe Rodríguez: Okay, Manny, we'll wait outside. Pancho Rodríguez: I don't think Mr. Sanchez likes us. Pablo Rodríguez: You think? Carlos Sánchez: Quiet, You lazy bums! (throws a sword at him causing them to shriek) You live under my roof. You live under my rules. You will be a matador! Manolo Sánchez: Pap, this is my life. Carlos Sánchez: All the Sanchezes are bullfighters! Every single one of us. Anita Sánchez: I was a beast in the arena. A beast! Carlos Sánchez: It's in your blood. It's your destiny. How many times do I have to say it? Manolo Sánchez: This is not me. This is you. Carlos Sánchez: My son, Joaquin may be the hero of the town but today, you will be the hero of the ring. If, for once, you actually finish the bull. Pepe Rodríguez: But he finished the bull the other day in practice! As on cue, there's animated version of Manolo fighting the bull. Venga, toro! However, the bull was struck by lightning. Anita Sánchez: That did no count. Manolo Sánchez: No. Killing the bull is wrong. Carlos Sánchez: Here we go again. Anita Sánchez: Kids today, with their long hair and their no killing stuff. Manolo Sánchez: I'm out of here. Carlos Sánchez: Don't you love your family? (just as Manolo looked back) Then go get that bull, Mijo. Don't dishonor our name. Just be a Sanchez! Anita Sánchez: Mijo... He no gonna do it. However before Manolo gets the chance to leave, there was a knock at the door. Carlos Sánchez: Didn't I tell those bozos to be quiet? I want them away from here! Donald Duck: (opens the door) Bozos? Mr. Sánchez, for your information, I was one of the Three Caballeros! Carlos Sánchez: Donald Duck? Anita Sánchez: Here we go again. Manolo Sánchez: Donald, José, Panchito, what're you three doing here? José Carioca: We came here to see you again. Panchito Pistoles: And there's some amigos we'd like you to meet. Donald Duck: Here they are now. Just then Mickey Mouse and the others came in. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hi there, Everyone. Panchito Pistoles: Manolo, meet Mickey Mouse, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Sylvia, Max, Mona, Xandra, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Gyro Gearloose, Professor Ludwig von Drake, Jiminy Cricket, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Bubba, Tootsie, Pluto, Fifi, Figaro, Pete, P.J. Pistol, Peg, Webby Vanderquack, Bentina Beakley, Dijon, April, May, June, Gilbert, Morty, Ferdie, Millie, Melody, Bobby, Stacy, Tank, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Rat, Mole, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Xion, and Naminé. Scrooge McDuck: We hope we're not bothering you all at this moment. Just then, Jack Skellington came into the house via the window. Goofy: And these are Jack Skellington, Sally, Dr. Finkelstein, Jewel, Lock, Shock, Berral, and Zero. Jack Skellington: And honor to make you acquaintance. Manolo Sánchez: Pleasure's all ours. With Mickey and his friends supporting Manolo, he'd recognize a familiar voice. Joaquín Mondragon: Hey, Manolo! (landded in front of him.) No retreat. Manolo Sánchez: No surrender. (hugging his best friend) The hero of San Angel returns! Joaquín Mondragon: Oh, come on. You didn't think I was gonna miss your first little bullfight, did you? Manolo Sánchez: And Maria's here, too! Joaquín Mondragon: Have you seen her? I cannot wait to show her these babies. Manolo Sánchez: So, she's back only to see you? Joaquín Mondragon: Come on. That's not... Manolo Sánchez: You have your medals, but I have the bullring. We'll see which Maria prefers. Joaquín Mondragon: It's a good thing you're finally taking bullfighting seriously. Manolo Sánchez: You should see me in the bullring. That's where I really do my thing now. A true Sanchez man. Joaquín Mondragon: Those are some big shadows we live under, buddy? Manolo Sánchez: Huge. Joaquín Mondragon: Hey, brother, may the best man win Maria. Joaquin! Also, why is your new friend's cargo plane in the moat of San Angel? Launchpad McQuack: My bad, crash landing is always my thing. The Crowd: Joaquín! Mary Beth: (narrating) In honor of Maria's return from Europe, the town received a rare visit from its most noble son... who was now a decorated hero. The Old Man: They say Joaquin goes from town to town saving them from bandits! Huey: I wonder who says that? With that, he rode his horse while standing, showing his muscles and signing his name on the men's sombreros. Xibalba: Yes! That's my boy. (Vocalization) One, two, three, four Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más… Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Más y más, más y más, más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más… Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Más y más, más y más, más y más (2x) Voz va, viene, voz se va, Va por debajo va, la voz se va Voz va, viene, voz se va, Va por debajo va, la voz se va Rap: Yo, listen to this music, can you feel the rhythm? can-can can you feel it? Kinky is gonna get ya! (4x) Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Vamos queriendo más y más Más y más, más y más… Soon, Joaquín came right up with General Posada. Joaquín Mondragon: Afternoon, My General. That is a mighty mustache you have. Just then, Maria has returned from Europe full grown along with Chuy. Mary Beth: (narrating) As expected everyone in town was curious to see how the young Maria had grown. The Soldier: The jewel of the town has returned. Sister Ana: And she's going to be helping at the orphanage. The Woman #1: And I hear she reads books, like, for fun. The Woman #2: No way! Joaquín Mondragon: Senorita Posada. Maria Posada: Hola, Joaquin. It's really nice to see you. The Woman: And she's so natural! This made the men to jaw drop at her. Xibalba: (who was lost for words at Maria's arrival has been slapped by La Muerte) Ow! What? At last, the Rodríguez brothers played the music as Manolo makes his entrance. The Old Man: And they say Manolo might be the greatest Sanchez ever! Dewey: Oh is he? La Muerte: Yeah! That's my boy! (this made Xibalba to glare at her) What? Manolo Sánchez: I would like to dedicate this corrida... To my new amigos along with the Three Caballeros, and to miss Maria Posada. Welcome home, Senorita. Just then, a cartoonish bull came busting into the arena. Pepe Rodríguez: I'm allergic to dying! Pancho Rodríguez: Especially in the face! As the three brothores hid behind the board, Manolo makes his move. Manolo Sánchez: Venga, torote. Venga. (as the bull charged and mised the cape) Venga! Carlos Sánchez: (as the crowd cheered at him) Now, that's a Sanchez! Maria Posada: Manolo! The Crowd: (as Manolo dodged) Ol. Then, Manolo caught the rose with his teeth as Maria, Mickey, and his friends cheered. Carlos Sánchez: That's my son! The Crowd: (as Manolo dodged the bull, making his horn cross Maria's name) Ol. (cheering) Manolo! Manolo! Carlos Sánchez: (as he offered the sword to kill the bull) Come on, mijo. For me. For our family. Be a Sanchez! At that moment, Manolo once again refused to kill the bull. Manolo Sánchez: No. Killing the bull is wrong! Just when he layed down the sword, he dodged the bull the final time as it's knocked unconcious with one hit. Anita Sánchez: See? I told you he no do it. Mickey Mouse: Gosh, I'd hope Manolo's father isn't too upset. Donald Duck: Come on, we'd better be ready for when it's over. Maria Posada: Bravo! Bravo! Manolo Sánchez: We don't have to kill the bull! Maria Posada: (as his father took her away) Oh, no. Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: Adios, Maria. Suddenly, he was knocked out by a guitar. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225